


It’s For The Best

by taengyong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Breakup, Canon Compliant, Other, again what is the exo canon, idek what this is, idk - Freeform, just have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taengyong/pseuds/taengyong
Summary: A bitter taste overcame your taste buds at the sight and you felt a sudden urge to never speak to your friend again. Jealously. You’re pretty sure that’s what you were feeling and you felt it subside slightly at the recognition that you were feeling something at least.The pressures of dating an idol can sometimes become too much.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader
Kudos: 4





	It’s For The Best

For some reason tonight your usually comfortable and homely bedroom that often felt like some kind of sanctuary was dingy and dark. Your mattress felt a little more worn with springs digging into your thighs even though you could have sworn they weren’t this morning. The window seemed to be blocking out light as opposed to letting it pass through. The usually bright walls seemed dull and the photographs framed around the room seemed to capture moments of someone else’s life because you found yourself lifeless and unrelating looking into the shining eyes.

You found all motivation had dispersed at some point during the day although you couldn’t exactly pinpoint when so instead of working on your essay due for the following day you aimlessly scrolled one social networking site or another looking at all your friends living joyful content lives. The one that really stung was a picture of your best friend who had recently been on a date with their long time partner. A bitter taste overcame your taste buds at the sight and you felt a sudden urge to never speak to your friend again. Jealously. You’re pretty sure that’s what you were feeling and you felt it subside slightly at the recognition that you were feeling something at least.

You shouldn’t be jealous. You were supposedly in a happy, committed relationship with your boyfriend Kyungsoo but it didn’t feel like it. You could count on one hand the number of times you had spent time with each other in the last month and when you did it was for little more than sitting at your house and watching a movie. You knew you shouldn’t complain you knew what you were getting yourself into dating an idol but that didn’t change the loneliness you felt. You spent the majority of your relationship apart and for those times when you were together, it was always a secret rendezvous or something along the lines. At first, the secrecy felt exciting, romantic but after months of having to turn down dates that your friends had tried to set you up with, forever thinking you were single, it got tired. Just like you. Of course, you couldn’t tell them you were in a relationship if you did they would ask questions like “who?” and “can I meet him?” which would only complicate matters further. They couldn’t know you were dating an idol and even if you told them would they believe you? No, instead turned down countless nice guys for the one that you never see.

You would never be able to tell them about it. If it got out not only could Kyungsoo’s career be put at risk but so could your safety. Some fans are disconnected from reality and think they really have a chance with Idols who don’t even know they exist. Think it’s a betrayal towards them if an idol dates. Get irrationally angry and it’s almost always exclusively aimed at the idols partner and not the idol themselves. No, it wouldn’t be Kyungsoo but you receiving the daily death threats and hate comments, you having to feel the guilt of your friends and family being dragged into it and attacked too, something they have no part of, you being written into fan fiction as a psychotic killer, slut or someone who suffers some tragic fate. Never Kyungsoo, always you. Now you thought about it why did you even bother?

You had completely isolated yourself from your college experience by refusing to go to parties or date around and experiment because you were loyal to your boyfriend and you didn’t want him to worry or put yourself in harm's way when he wasn’t around to protect you so that he wouldn’t blame himself, you were always protecting his feelings when his actions showed that he had never attempted to protect yours. Everything you did was around his schedule, you always found yourself calling in sick from work and missing classes just to spend time with him on the rare opportunities he was available but he never made himself available for you.

He never supported you emotionally, physically or financially. He never did anything for you, it’s always you. Giving, giving, giving while he takes and takes and takes. Well, there is only so much more you can give before you have nothing left.

-

It was times like this that Kyungsoo thought about how lucky he is. He was in a happy relationship with someone he loved dearly and who loved him back. Admittedly it was hard at times. The life of an idol is hectic and leaves little time for personal pleasures meaning Kyungsoo didn’t get to spend nearly as much time with his partner as he would like but they were doing their best to make it work. Every opportunity Kyungsoo has he makes sure to visit and finally after what seems like months of begging and pleading he’s managed to get a week off and intends to spend it in its entirety with his love.

Kyungsoo often finds himself distracted from work worrying about the wellbeing of his love. He isn’t around enough to do all of the things a good boyfriend does, all the things he desperately wants to do. He worries about the mental and emotional state of his lover far too often. It’s obviously a very difficult situation having to hide your relationship from your friends and family and hardly see your boyfriend. He often wished that he could be more open and voice his concerns but emotional conversations are foreign, unfamiliar territory to Kyungsoo. He frequently attempts to get past his own shortcomings though for the sake of his relationship.

But as Kyungsoo stood at the familiar door all concerns were washed away. Kyungsoo felt bubbly and found himself bouncing from one foot to the other impatiently waiting for the door to be answered so he could sweep the beloved figure up in his arms and shower them with his affection. His bag was full of not only clothing but countless souvenirs from his travels including signed copies of all of his loves favourite groups newest albums but also all the ingredients for their favourite meal. Kyungsoo intended to do his best to make up all the time he had lost and he figured this would be a great starting point.

Kyungsoo feels his heart drop however when he is greeted not by his lover’s jubilant expression but by red, bloodshot eyes, puffy and stained with fresh tears, dishevelled hair and an overall tired and melancholy expression. His first instinct was to rush his love to the nearest chair pulling them close to his chest, rubbing a soothing hand against their back, pressing a kiss to their temple and trying his best to comfort them while figuring out “what’s wrong?”

“What’s right?” He heard muttered against his chest and Kyungsoo could feel his heart-shattering at his loves current state. He would do anything to see a smile on that beautiful face that he loved so much once again. Two hesitant hands flattened their palms against Kyungsoo’s chest. He almost sighed with relief thinking that he had started to console his love but he thought too soon. He was pushed away and looked to see a displeased expression. “I’m leaving you.”

Kyungsoo felt like he must have heard wrong so he was only further confused when he muttered a quiet “sorry” and the same three words were repeated. Kyungsoo didn’t understand. Why? Why all of a sudden was it over? Was there someone else? Was he not good enough did he not love good enough? These are the questions that Kyungsoo wanted to ask but he only found himself sat slack-jawed and completely lost for words. He couldn’t believe that after all this time that person he loved so dearly would walk away from him just like that. “I’m sorry” was all he could muster out.

“I can make it right. Whatever it is please give me a chance to fix it.” Kyungsoo found himself pleading. It all felt surreal. He was half expecting Baekhyun or Jongdae to just out from behind a piece of furniture and tell him it was all a prank but as much as he hoped it didn’t seem to be happening. No matter what Kyungsoo said his love didn’t seem to be listening, didn’t seem to care.

“It’s for the best.” Was all they said. How could Kyungsoo argue? He wanted the best for the one he loved and if he couldn’t provide that then it wasn’t fair for him to stick around and deny someone else the opportunity. He nodded and allowed a weak ‘okay’ to leave his leaves before he monotonously rose from the seat he was in and left the apartment for the last time. He wasn’t sure when he started crying all he knew was that it was suddenly hard to breathe.


End file.
